Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event
When Kaitlin and friends discover a portal to a strange island, they end up teaming up with Sonic and his friends to stop Dr. Eggman's latest scheme. Episode Summary Act I It's a beautiful fall day outside. Kaitlin and her friends have decided to play an outdoor game of volleyball in Olivia's backyard. The game is intense, but in the end, Kayla's team wins. But everyone congratulates each other for a good game. However, after that, Maddy starts complaining to her team about how they didn't do well at all. Kaitlin thinks she needs to calm down. Kaitlin begins going into a song about teamwork. Maddy isn't sure how she felt about that song. Meanwhile, elsewhere, a scientist named Gary the Great, has finally completed his teleportation device. He really has a knack to test it. He tests it, but nothing seems to happen. All of a sudden, his computer alerts him, telling him that a portal has opened in a nearby town. Gary thanks his computer wife, but the computer tells him for the fiftieth time today that she's not his wife. He discovers the portal has opened up in the backyard of some little girl. He shrugs and thinks he needs to work out the bugs. In Olivia's backyard, the girls discover the portal. Kaitlin doesn't like the sight, especially after the last time a portal appeared in Olivia's backyard. Katie thinks they should go inside. The girls go in, and find themselves on a strange island. Suddenly, an army of robots that look oddly like bugs charge towards the girls. Shannon doesn't like the looks of this. Act II The robot army continues to charge at the girls, but all of a sudden, a blue blur passes by, destroying the robots. Kayla wonders what that was. To their surprise, it's a blue hedgehog. Kaitlin feels like she knows him from somewhere, but she doesn't know what. She flashes back to two encounters with him, but still doesn't get anything. After defeating the robots, Dr Eggman flies down and tells Sonic that he'll be back, and he'll destroy his little friends too. He flies away. Olivia thinks this day just keeps getting weirder. Suddenly, Sonic comes up and introduces himself to the girls. He also introduces Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks. Sticks wonders if those girls are secretly spies from the CIA. Sonic tells Sticks to calm down. Knuckles wonders why the girls are wearing really long shirts. Tails corrects Knuckles, saying that they're sweatshirts. The girls take them off, realizing the weather on the island is just a bit more hot than back home. Amy wonders how they even got here. Kaitlin says that a portal opened up in Olivia's backyard and now they're stuck here, and that they're trying to get back home. Sonic offers the girls lunch at Meh Burger while they're here. Katie is instantly up for it because food. The girls decide to go to lunch. At lunch, Tails is drawing up blueprints for a portal. He says he'll have it ready in no time, and they'll be home faster than they could say chili dog. Just then, a familiar foe attacks Sonic. It's none other than Metal Sonic. Sonic asks one of the girls to toss him the ring on the table. Shannon throws Sonic the ring, and he super charges to Metal Sonic. However, the attack backfires because Metal Sonic repels it. Sonic wonders how on earth he did that. Just then, Knuckles notices an entire army of Eggman's robots, thinking they're not quite done yet. Act III Maddie wonders if this means they're not getting home. Tails says they will get home, but they just won't be right away. The project is currently delayed. Another threat apears: it's Shadow. Anna thinks it's kind of funny how much that hedgehog resembles Sonic. Shadow is happy to see Sonic again. Sonic is surprised to hear him say that because he thought they were enemies. But Shadow says he meant it sarcastically and begins to beat up Sonic. Sonic calls for the girls. He wants their help to help take down the robots. Katie wonders if he's crazy. Shannon should be happy he's not Tori crazy, building inventions in her backyard. Maddy wonders how they're possibly supposed to defeat these robots, they're really outnumbered by them. Maddy hides inside a warehouse and cries. Maddie wonders if this is just an excuse to gets a scene of drama in the special. Kaitlin goes inside the warehouse and talks to Maddy. She wonders what's wrong. Maddy thinks they're done for. Those robots have them outnumbered, and they're gonna get defeated. Kaitlin looks at the transcript and wonder if she really has to do a reprise to the song she sang earlier. She sighs and begins the reprise to her song. Maddy thinks the song helped this time. They just need to use teamwork in order to stop the robots. Maddy is determined to defeat them now. She dashes out of the warehouse with the most determined mood she's ever felt. Kaitlin is proud. Act VI The girls get ready to take on the robots. Dr Eggman flies in and thinks that Sonic and his little friends won't be able to stop these robots. Maddy retaliates and says they can with a little teamwork. Dr Eggman doesn't really care. Orbot thinks that girl might be on to something with that point though. Cubot thinks this is the part of the show where the character that learned a lesson is applying the lesson to a dangerous situation. Dr Eggman wonders how much TV Cubot watches. Cubot then starts rambling on about TV shows he watches. Just then, Orbot points out Shadow. Dr Eggman thinks Shadow is back to join Team Eggman. But he's wrong. Shadow zaps Dr Eggman with a giant Chaos Spear, and he goes flying. Sonic thinks that takes care of the Eggman part. The girls, Sonic, and friends, continue to fight off the robots. And just her luck, Maddy delivers the final blow to the final robot. Everyone cheers and lifts up Maddy. Knuckles thought her blow to that baddie was amazing. Sticks is proud. Tails can finally begin work on the portal. About an hour later, the portal is complete, and the girls head for home. Sonic is glad that he met such a lovely group of girls. Kaitlin hopes they can meet up again sometime soon. Everyone says their goodbyes, and the portal closes. Amy then suggests that maybe next time they can go visit their town. Sonic thinks that's a good idea. Back home, the girls are happy to be back in town, but they think it's a good time to go home. Everyone splits off. Olivia goes inside her house, and her mom wonders where she's been. Olivia says she has quite the story to tell, and that meatloaf will have to wait. Production Information * All CGI comes from the Sonic Boom ''components of the show, since OuiDo Productions is in charge of the CGI on the show * The fifth hour-long special * Fifteenth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * There is at least one piece of trivia from every ''Sonic Boom ''episode made to date with this special * The opening credits is titled "Let's Get Going." The instrumental in the background is the "Route 99" remix from ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games ''with Bowling for Soup adding in lyrics * There are ''Sonic ''songs heard throughout the special: ** "White World" from ''Sonic Generations ''is heard when the girls arrive on the island ** "Splash Hill (Sonic 4)" from ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games ''is heard when Sonic introduces himself and his friends ** "Metal Sonic All-Star" from ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed ''is heard when Metal Sonic attacks ** "All Hail Shadow (instrumental)" from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 06 ''is heard when Shadow first appears ** "Final Boss" from ''Sonic Lost World ''is heard during Maddy's final attacks ** "Reach for the Stars (instrumental remix)" from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''is heard during the celebration ** "Live Life" from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''is the closing credits theme * Gary has a computer wife, which is a reference to Plankton's computer wife, Karen, from ''SpongeBob Squarepants ** The fact that the computer tells him she's not Gary's wife is similar to the infamous "I'm not your boyfriend" line from Chowder * Kaitlin mentions her last encounter with a portal in Olivia's backyard from "The Kaitlin Movie" * Kaitlin flashes back to her other encounters with Sonic from "She Speaks The Truth" and "Kaitlin at the Olympics" * Shannon mentions the events of "The Crazy Backyard Contraption" * Cubot mentions TV shows similar to Superstore, Parks and Recreation, The Middle, and Blue's Clues Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles